


【星红】Magnetism&Chaos 正文+后续

by Dimo82929



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 微博上发过的星红ABO车
Relationships: Lorna Dane & Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 9





	【星红】Magnetism&Chaos 正文+后续

**Author's Note:**

> 微博上发过的星红ABO车

“唔……”

隐忍的声音从卧室里断断续续地传了出来，Wanda无力地歪倒在床上，紧紧攥着被单的双手指节都有些泛白。

提前到来的发情期让她有些不知所措，即使知道进入发情期后再打抑制剂也于事无补，但她还是选择用掉了剩下的半盒针剂。

腿心已经酥麻到发抖，黏腻的液体渗透了衣料，打湿了床单。

“Wanda?”

熟悉的声音拉回了她的理智，她惊慌失措地用被子将自己紧紧包裹住，然后咬住了下唇。

为什么偏偏是那个她此刻最不想见到的人…

Lorna顺手打开了床前的台灯，暖黄色光芒立刻照亮了房间。

她看着散落一地的抑制剂微微皱起眉头，空气中暧昧的信息素味道让她隐隐意识到Wanda发生了什么。

她深受父亲宠爱的姐姐，完美的Scarlet Witch……

此刻藏在被子下的她有多狼狈呢……

Lorna一边这样想着，一边缓缓靠近在床上缩成一团的姐姐，然而手指刚刚碰到她，那人便瑟缩着向后躲去。

“go away Lorna…”Wanda的声音闷闷地从厚重的棉被下面传了出来，好像还带着一丝颤抖。

Lorna挑挑眉，有些用力地扯开被子，将躲在下面的人拽了出来，浓郁的Omega气息立刻扑面而来，Wanda喘息着抬头看着她，眼角因为刚刚哭过还残留着一丝粉红。

“你知道你现在的样子多讨人厌吗？”

Lorna调笑着捏住她的脸，看着她无神的绿眸子，嗓子不由得有些干涩。

不得不说，虽然Lorna很讨厌这个总是刻意疏远她的女人，但是她身上的味道还真的蛮可口的

“需要我帮忙吗？姐姐？”

终于抓到机会可以羞辱Wanda，Lorna自然是不会轻易地放过她。

“唔…”感觉到那人身上隐隐散发出的Alpha信息素，被欲望支配的Wanda眼底再次湿润了起来，她呆呆地望着Lorna，放在身侧的手渐渐抬了起来，放到了她的肩头。

然而那人嘴角的坏笑让她的心里突然刺痛了一下，Wanda找回了一些理智，放在对方肩膀的双手有些用力地推开了她，然后拽过被子躲了进去

“别开玩笑了！快点离开，Lorna…”

“fine…”被推开的人不以为意地退后两步，双手无辜地伸到脸侧

“我不碰你就是了。”

感觉到那人与自己拉开了距离，Wanda环抱着自己闭上眼睛，专心抵抗着那可怕的欲望，然而那人的信息素却总是时不时飘进自己的鼻子里，这一来一去，腿间的花瓣不由得又是一阵抽搐。

她凝眉回过头来，却发现那人居然还没有出去，甚至大摇大摆地坐在她床前的豆袋椅里，揣着手看她。

“出…去……”

“你可以把我赶出去。”Lorna恶劣地笑着，手指轻轻拨弄着她挂在台灯上的项链。

Wanda咬紧下唇，扭过身子不去理她，手紧紧按在自己不停痉挛的小腹上，肿胀到发痛的胸口被衣服摩擦着，稍稍缓解了一些那可怕的几乎烧掉她理智的欲望。

她想要Lorna狠狠要她…

这个想法让她震惊地捏紧了自己的手臂……她从很早以前就想要Lorna了，所以她选择远离她，疏远她，即使被误会，被讨厌，她也都默默忍受下来。

为什么会被她看到自己这副样子，为什么偏偏是她……Wanda懊恼地呜咽着，浑身被情潮侵袭得不停颤抖。

身下的床单不知道被打湿了多少次，手指也因为紧紧攥着床单而隐隐开始发痛，屋内的Omega气息达到了顶点，Wanda紧咬着嘴唇，脸上被泪水和汗水沾湿，然后在那发烫的皮肤上蒸发

Lorna眯着眼欣赏着她痛苦的背影，原本上扬的嘴角却逐渐抿成了一根线。

——白痴……

她一边这样想着一边坐起身来，扒着Wanda的肩膀，被一波波欲望冲击得没有力气的女巫被轻易地转了过来

那双充满水雾的眼睛在看到她后露出了一丝排斥，雪白的贝齿紧紧咬住了早就红肿的下唇。

“你不想这样熬过三天吧？”

Lorna发觉自己的嗓音也有些沙哑，她清了清嗓子，指腹把姐姐可怜的下唇从她的口中解救了出来，然后一条腿跪到了床上

Alpha的气息霸道地入侵了Wanda的领地，她只能被迫接受，此刻，她只是嗅着那不属于自己的味道，都要被刺激得哭出声了。

那双在昏黄光线中透着一股纯粹暗淡的绿眸有些失焦，茫然得像是一只被逼到死角的小兽，眼底的疏离和哀伤让Lorna莫名烦躁。

指腹有些粗鲁地在对方的嘴唇上揉捏着，然后微微用力探进她的口中，Wanda微微皱了下眉，执拗地转过头去。

此刻的她连一句完整的话都说不出来，只怕一张口就是羞人的呻吟，然而面前的人还一直不肯离开。

可她又能对她怎么样呢？这个人毕竟……是她的妹妹啊……

不知不觉间，Wanda的后背已经贴上了冰冷的墙壁，而面前的人已经整个人趴到了床上，双手撑在墙上把她圈在了怀里。

女巫侧着脸眉头紧皱，胸口被她的喘息带动得不停上下起伏，一颗晶莹的汗珠顺着她的下颌滑落到她修长的脖颈，青灰色的血管在她白到病态的薄薄皮肤下轻轻跳动着。

Lorna微微用力掰过她的脸“看着我……”

那双眸子颤动了一下，还是默默望向了她。

令人生厌……

Lorna眯起眼睛，低头狠狠咬住了她的下唇，意料之中的可口，她忍不住加深了这个吻，舌尖顶开了对方的牙齿探了进去。

Wanda猛地颤抖了一下，在自己沉溺之前连忙伸出双手阻止对方把自己揉进身体里，这无力的抗拒明显激怒了身上的Alpha，只见她猛地抬起头，恶狠狠地望着自己。

Wanda一边向后退着一边悲伤地看着她，然后无力地摇了摇头“don’t…”

Lorna不管不顾地抓着她的两只手臂按在头顶

“你没有选择的权利，Wanda……即使完美如你，现在也只是一个可悲的，发情的Omega…”

Lorna心满意足地看着她悲伤的脸，然而却在看到她的眼泪后心脏仿佛漏跳了一拍，惊觉到自己有些心疼的Alpha继续口不择言

“你只能选择被你的妹妹狠狠地操哭…”

残忍的话不停充斥在Wanda的耳边，她忧伤的眸子终于染上一丝怒意，绯红色的雾气在二人身边转动起来，Lorna甚至能感觉到皮肉有了一些撕裂的刺痛。

Lorna忍着疼痛把她按到身下，极大限度地散发着自己的信息素，膝盖不管不顾地顶上了她湿润的腿心

“哈啊…”

一声呻吟破口而出，飘渺的红雾逐渐消散。

Wanda悲愤的表情极大程度地取悦了身上的Alpha，她继续用膝盖厮磨着那一塌糊涂的地方，伸手吸过桌子上的精致匕首

“你一直躲着我，是不是因为你也喜欢我？”

Lorna凑到她的耳边，低沉的嗓音掺杂着喘息。

那妖冶的绿色光芒缠绕着银色的匕首，在她的胸口飞快地划过，割破了她胸前的布料，然后飞到了地上。

Lorna借着刀口撕开了Wanda早已被汗水打湿的衣服，然后欣赏着她曼妙的身体，感觉到那人的反抗，她低下头去在女巫颈侧靠近腺体的地方轻轻咬了一口。

“啊…”

她精致得像是陶瓷娃娃一样的姐姐剧烈地颤抖了一下，苍白的肌肤因为情欲而染上了一抹绯红。

Wanda双手无措地抵在她的胸口“你知道你在做什么吗？Lorna?”

“当然了…”Lorna贴在她脉搏的嘴唇微微张开“…sis…”

Wanda听到那个称谓后猛地瞪大了眼睛，反抗得更加激烈起来，她起身推开Lorna后狼狈地向后退着，却被那人拉住脚踝扯了回来。

“你只能靠我了……不是吗？”Lorna重新压住她不听话的姐姐，手指轻捻着她胸口胀痛的红樱“还是说……你想要别人……”

“不要…”

Wanda立刻打断了她的话，隐忍的绿眸子泛着水光，央求似地看向她，带着哭腔的嗓音配合着她泫然欲泣的脸看上去楚楚可怜

“求你…不要别人……”

“不会的…我胡说的，Wanda…我怎么会把你交给别人…”

Lorna看不得Wanda这样脆弱的模样，她几乎是下意识地抱住了她，轻轻咬着她的耳阔“我不会伤到你的…我保证…”

那人低沉性感的嗓音拨动着Wanda最后的理智，她咬了咬嘴唇，最终还是放弃似地闭着眼点了点头。

Lorna满意地拉开了她的大腿，那肿胀的花瓣可怜地充血颤抖着，透明的花液不停地从开合着的小口流出来

“你真好看…”

Lorna低下头轻轻摸了摸Wanda的脸，手上慢慢解开了腰带，她腿间的炙热立刻跳了出来，拍打在Wanda平坦的小腹上。

身下的人剧烈地颤抖了一下，闭着眼不肯看她

对方突然拖着她坐了起来，Wanda下意识环抱住了她的脖颈，睁开眼疑惑地看向她

“想要吗？”

Lorna还是那样坏笑着看着她，拉着她的手来到了自己的腿间

第一次摸到Alpha的腺体，这让Wanda吓得几乎是立刻松了手，但那人却霸道地不许她逃离，然后带动着她的手上下滑动起来

“Wanda…”Lorna亲吻着她的侧脸，重重的喘息声带着热气喷吐进她的耳朵“你想要吗？”

Wanda缩着脖子躲避着她，通红的脸几乎要滴出血来

“Wanda…”Lorna轻轻咬着她的脖颈，舌尖不停滑过那薄薄的肌肤“我想要你……”

“你是我妹妹……”Wanda闭着眼睛，悲伤的话语带着叹息溜进了Lorna的耳中。

那人轻笑着松开了她的手，炙热的端头在她湿滑的穴口磨蹭着

“你的身体不是这么说的……她想要我……想要的不得了……”

“Lorna…”Wanda皱着眉看着她“不要这样…”

“你在吸我……Wanda”

Lorna翻身把她压进床铺，低头含住了她颤颤巍巍的乳尖，在听到她细细的呻吟后用舌尖轻轻拨动了两下，埋在她腿间的炙热稍微往里推进着

“你想要我…”

“啊…嗯……”

Wanda无助地抓紧床单，她的甬道敏感得不像话，她甚至能感觉到妹妹的炙热是怎样顶开自己，甚至能感觉到那上面凸起的血管怎样蹭过自己

对方的缓慢进攻对发情期的Omega无异于一场缓慢的凌迟，在她终于顶进最深处时，Wanda终于尖叫着到达了第一次的高潮。

她的没顶让Lorna有些意外，但是看着她抱着脸啜泣的模样又莫名觉得可爱，于是她吞下已经到了嘴边的嘲讽，转而凑过去温柔地从Wanda的指缝中亲吻着她的脸

“没事了Wanda…已经进去了……”

暂时的满足让Wanda恢复了一些理智，她伸手按在妹妹坚实的小腹上

“够了……”

“……你真的是……”

Lorna抬起腰抽送了一下，在她捂住嘴的时候凑到了她的耳边“还有三天呢，怎么能够？”

“不要胡说……啊……”

Wanda无措地按住她的肩头，身上的人突然抽送了起来，她慌忙咬住指节，紧张地缴紧了对方

“嘶…”Lorna倒吸一口凉气，低下头安抚似的吻了吻她的嘴角“放松点啊…Wanda…你好紧…”

她的话让Wanda不知所措地捂住脸，身体却迟迟不能放松下来，Lorna眉头紧皱地抱住她

“姐姐…我疼……”

她的话让Wanda浑身一颤，眼角不自觉的又湿润了起来。

感觉到Wanda正在努力地放松身体，Lorna笑着抱着她坐了起来，后背靠在床头。

这样的姿势让那里进入地更深，Wanda无措地俯下身跪趴在她的怀里闭上了眼睛，被她带动着上下起伏着，口中不时地溢出猫儿般的低吟声。

Lorna的硬挺节制地贯穿着Wanda软若无骨的身体，修长的指节扣在她单薄的肩胛骨上，抚摸着她汗湿的后背。

“舒服吗？Wanda？喜欢我要你吗？”Lorna勾着她的下巴让她抬起头来，看着那双染上情欲的眸子笑了起来“爽到说不出话了？”

Wanda眉头微颦，粉嫩的小舌轻轻舔了一下干涩的嘴角“不要…这样对我说话…Lorna…”

看着她这个时候还想用姐姐的威严来压她，Lorna不满地将她的双手压制在背后，迫使她的身体向前弓起

“我讨厌你，讨厌你总是一副高高在上的样子…”

她有些用力地咬住Wanda的乳尖，然后狠狠地吸吮了两下，深埋在对方体内的腺体也快速抽动起来

“我讨厌你不理我…”

“唔…Lorna…不要……”

Wanda惊慌地挣扎着，然而却无法逃离，那孩子像是发了狠一般，手掌像是鹰爪一般扣在她的腰肢上不让她逃跑，腺体大幅度地抽送着，猛烈地撞击着她的敏感点。

发情期的热度再次涌了上来，Wanda双眼失焦地看着Lorna附在自己胸前的脑袋，因为身体的起伏还能看到她的嘴在自己胸口凌虐的样子。

“啊…Lorna…”

硕大的端头狠狠撞进她的腔口，让她控制不住地颤抖起来，紧致的甬道开始毫无章法地颤抖，不停压榨着Lorna的腺体。

Lorna闷哼一声，松开了对Wanda的桎梏，翻身把她按在身下，把她的腿架到了肩头。

“Lorna！no!”Wanda哭喊着推搡着她的肩头，那人几乎离开了她的身体，接着又重重顶了进来，那热情的肉壁迫不及待地咬紧了Lorna的硬挺，然后痉挛起来。

汹涌的快感让Wanda几乎丧失了理智，她的身体紧绷着，腰肢不受控制地应和着，花液喷溅出来，浇湿了Lorna的小腹。

Lorna看着沉浸于快感的Wanda，满足感涌上心头，她疯了般抱紧了Wanda

“是我让你这么舒服的…只有我可以…Wanda…你是我的…是我的……”

听到她的胡言乱语，Wanda好像恢复了一丝神志，她愣了半晌，然后默默回抱住了Lorna。

原来Lorna她并不是真的讨厌我啊……Wanda这样想着，双手小心地盖上了她的后背。

不应该是这样的……Wanda感觉心脏被重重地捏了一下，悲伤让她有些喘不过气。

可是那有什么办法呢，这可是Lorna啊，她看着对方墨绿色的头发，目光逐渐柔和下来。

感觉到姐姐的双手在自己的后背交叠，Lorna连忙抬起头来看向她

那双刚刚还带着疏离的眸子温和地回望着自己。

Wanda从来都是这样，不管平时自己怎样言语上的嘲讽，她都会默默接受，然后用带着宠溺的眼神看着她，只因为这个人是她妹妹，她会给她无限的包容。

但Lorna却不这么认为，她很强大，她不需要任何人保护，她想给她自以为是的姐姐一些教训。

“你需要我…不是吗？”Lorna低头咬着她的锁骨，在听到她的痛呼后减轻了力道“我不要你保护了…现在是你需要我……”

“嗯…”Wanda低头轻轻吻着她的头顶“是我需要你…Lorna…”

听着对方哄孩子似的发言，Lorna不满地皱起眉头，顶在Wanda体内的硬物再次活动起来

“唔…哈啊…”Wanda抬腿夹紧她的腰，被撞击得红肿的花核不停被她的耻骨摩擦着

“嗯…慢…慢点…Lorna…啊……”

“快一点你才会…唔…听话……”Lorna侧过头在她晃动的胸前蹭掉了自己额头的汗，然后轻咬着她的肋骨“我是你的Alpha…只有我才可以…啊…”

太过紧致的甬道不停地收缩着，Wanda体内的敏感肿胀着蹭过Lorna的顶端，她背部的肌肉绷紧起来，狠狠地冲刺着。

“不…Lorna…啊啊啊…”Wanda被那可怕的欢愉冲昏了头脑，她控制不住地咬住Lorna的肩头，手指在对方的后背留下了几道抓痕。

年轻Alpha的腺体突然胀大了起来，Wanda惊慌地睁开眼，破碎的泪珠顺着脸颊滑落

“不可以…快点出去啊…”

“我不要…哈啊…”Lorna前倾着身体，把她的双手牢牢按在了头顶，另一只手托在她的臀侧，Wanda腰肢被她的动作带得离开了床铺。

“嗯啊…不要！”Wanda哭喊着承受着她最后的贯穿，接着，那坚硬的顶端突破了她的腔口，炙热的液体猛地浇灌了进来。

“啊啊啊…”Wanda窒息般后仰着，花穴痉挛着喷吐出一股热液。

Alpha的结把她堵得死死的，这样她只能被动地承受着对方的给予，直到那人无力地趴伏在她身上重重喘息着。

甬道没有规律地收缩着，不停吸吮着Alpha的腺体，Lorna闭着眼享受着绵长的余韵，舒服得几乎想永远留在姐姐的身体里。

“…小混蛋…”情潮逐渐褪去的Wanda终于找回了理智，此刻她才意识到被填得满满的小腹传来的隐隐酸胀。她手掌轻轻抚摸着Lorna汗湿的后背，干涩的嗓子让她痛得不由皱起眉来。

Lorna歪着头含着她的乳尖，像是婴儿一样吮吸着，直到姐姐微微用力在她脑后拍了一巴掌。

“你干什么？”Lorna不满地抬头瞪着她，却撞上那人带着笑意的眸子

“发泄完了？”Wanda挑眉看着她，澄澈的绿眸子哪还有一丝刚才的意乱情迷“刚才说我说的很带劲是吗？”

Lorna张了张嘴，低下头去继续把脸埋在她胸前，含含糊糊地反驳“反正你是我的了…”

“趁人之危……”Wanda晃动了一下腰肢，因为结还没有消去，两个人都是痛得闷哼出声。

“我是认真的…”Lorna拉过被子盖在两个人身上，把她抱进了怀里“我不在乎那些…我是真的想成为你的Alpha…”

“可你终究是我的妹妹…”Wanda在她的颈窝轻轻蹭了蹭“我们不应该…唔…别乱动…”

感觉到对方试探似地挺腰，女巫不满地掐了一下她的腰侧

“已经到这一步了，说这些不是有点太晚了吗？姐姐？”Lorna吃痛地呻吟了一声，低头啄吻着她的额头“你想要我，我也想要你，不是吗？”

Wanda涨红着脸扭过头去，手轻轻揉了揉她被捏痛的地方，沉默半晌还是憋出一句话

“没羞没臊的……”

感觉到对方默认似的回应，Lorna笑着凑到她面前“还有两天呢…我会把你喂饱的，姐姐。”

“闭嘴…Lorna…”

“结消了…你是不是又想要了？”

“哈啊…你…Lorna你慢点…”

后续

“我回来了。”

Lorna气喘吁吁地冲进屋子，却并没有看到那个本该躺在床上的人。

听到浴室里隐隐的水声，Lorna挑挑眉，轻手轻脚地走过去推开了门。

“这么快？”

Wanda坐在浴缸边清洗着身上的黏腻，听到她的声音后关上了花洒，转过头看了她一眼“买到了？”

“嗯哼～”Lorna晃了晃手里的condom，有点幽怨地看着姐姐“何必要买这个呢？反正也已经……”

“Lorna…”Wanda红着脸抬起头来“如果你不戴那个就不许碰我……”

看着女巫带着湿气的眼睛，Lorna笑了笑，走上前勾起她小巧的下巴“这不是买回来了，Wanda你是不是又想要了？”

“你衣服湿了…唔……”Wanda轻喘着闭上眼睛，手中的花洒掉落到地上，金属撞击瓷砖的声音在浴室里回响着。

Lorna激动地抱起Wanda，让她坐到了洗手池上拉开了她的大腿。

红肿的花瓣颤抖着向两边微微张开，晶莹的花核有精神的高高挺立着，Wanda侧过脸靠在镜子上，双手不自在地扶在Lorna肩头。

粘稠的乳白色液体从那紧缩的甬道缓缓被挤了出来，Lorna挑眉看向Wanda

“还没清理干净？”

“…你…你回来得太快了……”Wanda舔了舔嘴唇，手臂不自觉地蹭过自己高高肿胀着的乳尖，呼吸逐渐加重起来。

Lorna侧过头吻了吻她发烫的大腿内侧，湿滑的舌尖顺着那弹性十足的肌肤滑到了腿心，然后调皮地勾过花核。

“嗯…”Wanda几乎是立刻弹了起来，双手无措地按在Lorna脸侧。

Lorna往上推了推她的大腿，嘴唇轻轻叼住那颗小核吸吮着，修长的手指探进那炙热潮湿的花穴抽送着。

“啊…Lorna…”Wanda仰起头，不由自主地将腿间的敏感送进妹妹口中，浴室里不停环绕着Wanda压抑的低吟和泽泽水声。

Lorna的手指轻轻勾弄着炙热的内壁，不停刺激着密道上方的皱褶，大量的花液混杂着白色的浊液顺着她的穴口涌了出来，Wanda的呻吟声也愈发急促。

“啊…Lorna…慢点…那里…啊啊啊……”

Wanda晃动着腰肢，像是迎合又像是躲避一样，整个甬道又开始痉挛起来，不停往里吮吸着Lorna的手指。

Lorna激动地用牙齿轻轻咬了一下那肿胀的小核，那人立刻缩紧了身体，浑身颤抖起来，一股花液猛地喷了出来，打湿了Lorna的小臂。

“清理干净了…”Lorna坏笑着伸手拿过小纸盒，取出了里面的东西，然后用牙齿咬开了包装。

Wanda红着脸不敢看她，只好转过头去望着那被丢在一边的盒子。

颗粒什么…Wanda看着上面的字微微皱起眉头，那人却凑到她耳边

“我没有买普通款，希望你会喜欢。”

还没反应过来她话里的含义，穴口便传来一阵刺激，Wanda惊叫着回过头来，下意识低头看去。

只见紧裹在Lorna腺体上的薄膜上居然带着一点一点小小的橡胶刺，然后顺着她的甬道，一点，一点推了进去。

那些突起的点狠狠地刮过脆弱的内壁，好像猫科动物的舌头一般用力舔过，Wanda连忙抱住身上的Alpha，浑身抖做一团，被抽插了几下便泪流满面。

“啊…不要了Lorna…唔……”

这陌生的感觉让Wanda有些害怕，她只能夹紧了对方的腰肢，然而那可怕的快感很快便让她双眼失焦，意识也有些抽离。

Lorna兴奋地托着她的臀部将她抱了起来，那可怜的Omega紧紧地攀附在她身上，贴在她耳边的小嘴不停喷吐着令人血脉喷张的求饶声。

炙热的腺体随着她的走动被插得越来越深，Wanda胡乱地摇头，想要把那些快感甩出去，但敏感的内壁却让她清清楚楚地感觉到了那些小小的倒刺是如何碾过她的敏感，然后又重重刮回来。

这感觉几乎让她疯狂，Wanda微眯着的眼睛闪烁着微微的红光，让她整个人看上去异常妖冶，紧抱着Lorna的手也不由得紧紧扣住了她的蝴蝶骨。

刺痛让Lorna更加地兴奋，她抱着Wanda来到床前，把她压了上去。体内的硬物被退了出去，Wanda微微皱眉，抬起头望向她。

看着Wanda写满失落的瞳孔，Lorna笑着吻了吻她的额头，把她的身体翻了过去。

Wanda不满地回过头看着她，眼中的红光黯淡下去，她紧紧咬住下唇，下意识晃动着腰肢，脸蛋带着一抹红晕。

Lorna顶在她的入口处，趴在她的背上轻咬着她的肩头“怎么了sis…”

Wanda抿紧嘴唇，扭过头去不理她，腰不受控制地向后顶着。

“ah…”Lorna修长的手指钳制住她的腰，把她死死扣在原地，坏笑着咬住她的耳朵“原来Wanda这么喜欢这个呢，昨天都没有这么热情。”

“Lorna…”女巫不满地扭动着身体“…不要这样…”

“我吃醋了。”Lorna埋在她的颈间闷闷地说着，手伸到腺体上在她的腿心摩擦着，听着Wanda的娇喘声，她转过头轻轻咬了一下她后颈的腺体。

“不…啊！”Wanda浑身剧烈地颤抖了一下，眼泪又不受控制地流了出来，顶在她腿心的腺体向后退了一下，接着重重顶了进来，Wanda无力地瘫倒回床上。

Lorna的牙齿用力啃咬着她弓起的脊椎，迫不及待在她雪白的背上留下自己的痕迹，扣在她胯骨的手也不知轻重地留下了青紫。

不断收缩的甬道夹紧了她的腺体，Lorna舒服地轻叹着，伸手微微用力揉捏着Wanda的乳尖，紧绷的大腿带动着腰肢快速地抽递着。

Wanda捏紧她揽在自己胸口的手，口中来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角滑落，发情热再度席卷了她的身体，整个人敏感得不像话，就连床单蹭过她的皮肤，都让她舒服得惊叫出声。

感觉到体内的结突然膨胀，那人却不管不顾地继续挺弄，体内不停被摩擦到的敏感被狠狠划过，Wanda拽紧床单，仿佛困兽一般哀鸣着，浑身剧烈地痉挛起来。

她双腿紧紧夹着Lorna的腺体，空白的大脑逐渐冷静了下来。

“Wanda…”Lorna趴在她的背后，喘息着舔了舔她的耳朵“不要戴那个了嘛…”

“no…”

“姐姐～”

“shut up…”


End file.
